X-Force
' The X-Force' is part of the trio of friends formed by The Sinister Six and The Mechanical Maniacs. Together they formed the very foundation of the Team Scene. Although it has dissolved, the important parts of the X-Force's old site is hosted by The Mechanical Maniacs under the The Sinister Six in their own section. Visit X-Force Nostalgia Team Roster *Magma Dragoon - Ben *Cyber Peacock - Andrew Robinson *Slash Beast (formerly Cyber Peacock) - Rob "Zek" Robinson *Frost Walrus - Alon *Jet Stingray - Trevor *Slash Beast - Lynx *Split Mushroom - Gary Martin *Storm Owl - Tobias *Web Spider - Classi Cal List of past members: *Slash Beast - Nina *Split Mushroom - Anton *Web Spider - Rick Ahrens *Storm Owl - Marc Muldoon *Jet Stingray - Matt Fictional History One day a hideous rock creature called Golemitz attacked Plesantville, but Magma Dragoon came in and stopped him. The battle destroyed four cities, but it was eventually settled. After contemplating this in his dojo in the Himalayas Magma Dragoon saw that the world was more Maverick than not and could use some protectors. And so he gathered the Reploids form the Repliforce rebellion to aid him in defending the world as the X-Force. Their headquarters is located on a satellite orbiting the planet known as Sky Lagoon. The team first encounters longtime annoyances Double and Mr Dragoon int heir first adventure. When MD attends a Megaman Team convention he asks Mr. Dragoon to lead the team. Unfortunately Mr. D babies them for the days MD is away. When Double attacks the team let him easily defeat the Magma Dragoon lookalike. In "A tale of Two Teams" Super Chaos strands the X-Force in the past. The Sinister Six quickly run after the villain leaving the X-Force behind and, due to their disappearance, mistaken for villains. They soon where they encounter the Mechanical Maniacs who attack them and are easily defeated (prompting them to be obsessed with petty revenge for some time). This follows a similar encounter with the Lethal Eight (MM7) and Cossack's Creations (MM4). The X-Force later meet up with the Sinister Six who followed their enemy, Super Chaos, back to the past. SC had bought along the Living Weapon along with him. MD and Ice defeated SC while it took both teams together to keep the Living Weapon standing still long enough to make their escape (except Edward who was left behind and seemingly died). Some time afterwards Slash Beast (Lynk) died during one of his missions as a member of Cossack's Creations. Shortly after his funeral a powered-up Double is on a rampage in Doppler Town and totally defeats the X-Force (Later it's revealed he killed Anton (Split Mushroom), Matt (Jet Stingray), and Marc (Storm Owl) ... although Anton is shown in his human form in a later Mechs epilogue, so he managed to pull through on his own at some point) when they try to stop him.For the first time we meet the mysterious Nth who teleports the team to his satellite promising to make them "better than ever". When next we see Ben he and Mr. Dragoon wind up in the past in the hands of the government of the past. Dr. Nuji Yakasan (who Nth seems to be working with) has captured them on behalf of General Alan Reno in order to use their minds to animate his super soldier - Pyrofoxie aka Pyro Da Fox (although Mr. D's mind doesn't actually form part of Pyro's and he manages to escape sometime between chapters). A short time later Red and Double steal the rest of the X-Force away. Meanwhile The Sinister Six fight Super Chaos and are cursed by his Pokemon - Mewthree (who later leaves). Shortly after they fight Sailor T and Gary is hit by his lightning turning him into Split Mushroom. Gauntlet shows up and explains that he can switch back and forth between Ice and Split by saying the word "SHAZAM". Ben, is on the hunt for his missing X-Force teammates. He targets the villains of the era in his search first - Super Chaos, Dr. Wily, Bass, Scorpion, City Garage, and even George Lucas and runs afoul of his friends the Sinister Six. During the fight it's demonstrated to him how to change back to Magma Dragoon and that Gary has become Split Mushroom. They hear Red and Double are attacking the Megalopolis spaceport and stop the both of them together. They team up with the Backstreet Project (who are also there) to track down the missing X-Force members to a volcano base in Hawaii. There they find and revive the missing X-Foce members who clear the field of all the other characters. The revived X-Force show they've attained new members who are already friendly with the rest of the team - Rob (formerly Cyber Peacock, now Slash Beast for some reason), Andrew (Cyber Peacock), and Tevor (Jet Stingray). With Gary revealing himself as Split Mushroom the X-Force battles Double. This cumulates with Ben destroying Maui. Upon the X-Force's return they discover Sigma has ruined most of the world thanks to his mad schemes during Megaman X5. 60% the world's population is dead and the X-Force are forced to vacate Sky Lagoon and settle on the moon. There they built X-Force city and fortified it with a ridiculous amount of armaments (sometimes they'll still call it Sky Lagoon; Ben just forgot about this change). It's after this that the team is introduced to Ben's son Chibi MD and attacked the the Megaman X5 team - the Anti X-Force, whom they beat after a heated battle. Sometime after this, in an unseen event, Sigma leaked information about Ben's creation to him including a mention that his creator's daughter had been killed. MD swore revenge. At the same time Andrew (Cyber Peacock) was testing some new breakthroughs in Reploid technology with his new Quantum Engine when it exploded thanks to an attack by Sigma. Sigma wanted to replicate the Quantum explosion that happened as a result of the Mechs using the Transmetal Driver to destroy Unicron (in their Series 2 finale). He succeeded and gained a more powerful form. Sky Lagoon (X-Force City?) was destroyed thanks to the explosion and the X-Force was presumed dead (with only Double, somehow, knowing some of the truth behind events). Ben emerged from the explosion vowing revenge on the one who killed Nicole (without knowing it was Sigma) and left to look for more power in oder to carry out his revenge (he assumed he needed it). Ben frames Gauntlet for the theft of the powerful Circuit Stones by placing one of his scarves at the scene of the crime. As the Mechs stop in 21XX on their cosmic road trip (during the Mech's Series 3) they're stopped by the cops (X) and Gauntlet is shortly captured. He briefly escapes and runs into Ben (who's in a gloating mood), but is recaptured by Zero and thrust into prison on Neo-Rykers Island. There he makes a deal with Double to break him out of prison in exchange for some insight. The Mechs manage to get ahold of the X-Force and head to the Island as Double makes his escape. Ben shows up and picks a fight with Gauntlet just to see who'd win (Gauntlet does by making MD too mad to think and lobbing him with stolen grenades). Right after the fight ends an enhanced Sigma teleports the ninja to his satellite base (on the abandoned Space Colony Argo) and reveals he was manipulating Ben the entire time. Ben and Gauntlet battle the enhanced Sigma and Andrew managed to stall Sigma while Ben goes nova and destroys the former colony. Afterwards the Mechs part ways with the X-Force and the team plans to build a base on the mountains of Greece. In the next epilogue they actually build their base in Mechanopolis in the Great Megaland Desert, using the Quantum Technology to construct a vast metropolis and Tobias has joined the team as Storm Owl with absolutely no fanfare whatsoever. Right after it's construction they were attacked and captured by High Max who took the team to his master, Gate who turned almost the entire team into the Mavericks of Megaman X6 (except for Split Mushroom and Jet Stingray) with plans to reprogram them for his own use. He then fills Ben in on more of his past (but also claims to be Nth, so it's unknown how much is true). At some point in time, either prior to or after wrecking havoc at Hogwarts, Rick leaves his position as Web Spider and is replaced by longtime friend Classi Cal aka Forte Chan. At this point Hsu and Chan, still reeling from a prior defeat at the hands of the X-Force steal the remaining Circuit Stones from Maverick Hunter headquarters and challenge the X-Force to a video game death match with Chinese food, 5 million cash, and 5 circuit stones as a prize. Along the way Ben teams up with his son Chibi MD. They manage to find the Circuit Stones and, with all of them int he same place, Magma Dragoon war Digivolves to his Perfect form. At some point Dr. Wily was taken to 21XX and there he rebuilt many Mavericks into Perfect Forms. The the final two parter Gary and MD head back to the past and Ben gives Gauntlet some nan-probes he needed for a Mechanical Maniacs adventure. Then he senses the final Circuit Stone nearby. There they face an enhanced Flame Stage and Freezeman (maybe of the Lethal Eight).The Tech Tyrants appear to lend a hand, and all together they manage to destroy Freeze while Ben trashes Flame Stag. "Meanwhile" The X-Force are taking care of Chibi MD when they're attacked by Return iX and many other Mavericks (calling themselves the Unlimited), all in Perfect Forms. The Mavericks are easily able to kidnap Chibi MD. Int he battle Web Spider and Slash Beast attain their own Perfect Forms. Despite this they're unable to stop the Unlimited. As the X-Force looks for Chibi MD, Red (revealing himself tobe Wily in disguise) talks to him first and hurled him into another dimension. The X-force learn that Red's taken him, but it's then that the Unlimited attack Mealopolis. Torn between rescuing his son or stopping the Mavericks, Ben chooses to stop the Mavericks, figuring that if Red has Chibi he's just lost. The enrages X-Force seems to be winning against their foes until Red grabs versions of their enemies from milliseconds in time. This is where we first meet Neo Dragoon, calling Red his Master. Against hopeless numbers most of the X-Force finally attain their Perfect Forms except Classi (who claims it's like the power is lost) and Gary (who just was never able to attain a Perfect Form). The battle rages on until Neo Dragoon banishes the multitudes of Unlimited to challenge the X-Force personally. He blasts Classi and Ben, horrified at Chibi's change denounces him. Chibi then stretches his arms out and seems to cause the collapse of the X-Force's timeline thanks to the power he shared with Iceman Red). Acting quickly the X-Force members get their 20XX teammates into the time tunnels and back to their home time while the timeline collapses around them. With the collapse of the timeline, the X-Force doesn't disband as much as it never existed in the first place. Although it's not as bad as it seems. The souls of the fallen X-Force members live on and are waiting to be reborn and, thanks to the otherworld Nth (who wasn't Gate after all), Ben is reverse reincarnated as Heatman of Wily's Warriors. For more information visit the Mechanical Maniacs Timeline. Characters in the X-Force's Series See the link for information. Writer's Notes: In early epilogues the X-Force tune into other team's adventures (mostly Cossack's Creations) as actual TV shows. They usually tune in just in time to see Dustman bite the bullet (ala Kenny; it was Cossack's Creation's old running gag). Powers and Abilities The X-Force mainly had powers based off their in-game attacks, however they were always depicted as being very powerful and violent, especially in comparison to the 20XX teams, the Mechs and the S6. Eventually the X-Force came into the possession of the Circuit Stones. The stones are rare and powerful stones of unknown origin that can amp up powers and abilities. Gathering all eight gave the X-Force their Perfect Forms. They can also give a temporary power boost to people who don't have the stones. There's about 7 of them. Each gave powers based off a personality trait of the empowered X-Force member. *Magma Dragoon - the flames of compassion. (Vulcan Hammer, Magma Blade) *Web Spider - Love's Web (Lightning Arrow) *Slash Beast - the Talons of Loyalty (Triple Strike) *Frost Walrus - Cold's Darkness (Ice Blaster) *Jet Stingray - Humility's Waves (Sonic Disruption) *Storm Owl - Heaven's Sentinel (Heaven's Judgement (a green tornado) *Cyber Peacock - Networks of Hope (Triad Pulsar (EMP Pulse) and Cy Blade) Sprites representing the team The X-Force used X4's in-game sprites just about all the time. In their last adventure the team gained Perfect Forms (except for Split Mushroom). Category:Megaman Teams